The Real Her
by Dog Demon Princess
Summary: Candice is a teen in the foreigh exchange program and is assigned to go to Tokyo.She was told she has to stay with some people with the name...Higorashi.What happens when she stumbles upon an unbeleivable place.LITERALY!While in that strange 'place', she
1. welcome!

Candice was on a plane headed strait for Tokyo.She had signed up for the foreigh exchange program a month ago.She thought this was cool but she hated leaving her friends.People often think she is weird when they meet her because she collects weapons.It kicks ass that she knows how to use them all though.

As she thought of that she opens her backpack and pulls out a case.When she opens it you can see a dagger with clouds, the sun and a dragon carved in the handle.She ran her fingers across the carvings.It always made her feel relaxed when she looked at it.It had been passed down from gernerations but nobody remembered who the origional owner was.

She quickly put it back when the flight atendant walked by. They might not take to well to having a weapon out in the open.

She hoped her temporary family is nice.She hoped they had a daughter her age too.She would need someone to talk to when she started to feel homesick.She was told her family is called Higorashi.She didn't know how long it would take her to get used to that.

She was disturbed from her thought when she heard the captain,'' please keep in your seats as we land''

Well, this was her stop.New life,here she comes.

The plane landed and everyone started to leave.She got her thing from the storage bin right above her and slowly got off of the plane.When she went inside the airport she saw a woman walk torward her.

''Hello.You must be Candice''the woman stated.

''Um...yes.But how do you know?''Candice asked.

The woman smiled and answered her,''you look just like they told me.'' She took a good look at her long blonde hair with red streaks in it.''I'm sure you will like it here.Kagome will help you get used to everything''

''Kagome?''Candice asked clearly clueless.

''Oh,she's my daughter,'' she started,''your both seventeen so you should get along fine'' (I know that isn't her real age but in my story it is)

''We should probably get going.I have to make supper'' the woman helped her with her bags and they got in the car.

''Thank you for taking me in Mrs. Higorashi''She said as she smiled.

''Think nothing of it Candice!I sure everyone will love your company''Mrs. Higorshi said.

When they got to the house Candice got out of the car.She stood in aw at the huge shrine.''You live here?''she questioned.

''I hope it's not too overwhelming for you''she appologized.

''Oh no!It's just that...it's beautiful!I've only seen places like these in pictures!''she blurted out.

''Well come on in.I want you to meet the rest of the family''Mrs. Higorashi motioned her to the door.

When they got in she saw an old man and a boy sitting at the table.''My,who is this?''the old man said as he turned around.

''Oh father,this is Candice.''

''Ah, yes.Your the child in the program''he comninued reading his paper.

''Hi! I'm Sota.''

Candice smiled,''Hello Sota.It's nice to meet you''

''Tell me child,'' the old man started,''are you interested in antiqus?''

''Oh yes sir,'' she stated,''I also have a pretty impresive weapon collection.If I may I would like to show you one of them''

''oh course!''she said with woderment in his voice.

She droped her backpack and pulled out the case.She took it over to him and opened it.He looked shocked when her saw it.

''Amazing!''he yelped,''Do you know what this is!''

''A dagger?''

''No child.This dagger has much more of a story to it''he said with a little bit of disbeleif.

Candice looked at him,''really?What is it?''

''well come hsit down and I will explain''

She went over to the table and took a seat by Sota wich was right in front of the old man.

''You see, this is the a dagger that fits the desciption of the great youkai dagger.It is said to retain the soul off all of it's past owners and will release them when the time is right.Whomever weilds the dagger will be the target for all of the souls.''

Sota had a look of amazement on his face''So when the dagger releises the souls the person who owns it will become them?''

The old man answered,''Something like that Sota.If I am corect the person who the souls retire into will become full youkai.If they are already they will become even more powerful''

''WOW!'' Candice exclaimed.

''yes,'' he said,''but of course it is just a legend.This is a remarkableweapon though.''

''thank you sir''she said a little disapointed.

''please child!Call me Grandfather''

Mrs. Higorashi interupted''why don't you go up to Kagome's room and tell her dinner is ready?It is the first room upstairs''

Candice walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.She heard a voice,''Come in.''

She walked in and saw Kagome at her desk busy studying.

''Are you Kagome?''

Kagome turned around and relized who it was,''Oh hello! Yes I am. You are Candice right?''

''yep.Will you be in any of my classes at school?''

Kagome got up and walked over to her,''yes,my Mom called the school and told them to put you in all of my classes.You can borrow one of my uniforms.''

''Thank you.Oh, yeah.Your mother said supper was ready.''

''ok come on!''Kagome grabed her hand and pulled her after her.They were halfway down the stairs when the heard a thump in Kagome's room.

Kagome gasped''I'll be right back.''

''um...ok''

Kagome went up to her room and found that her suspicions were correct.

''Inuyasha!''she yelled.

Inuyasha just looked at her''WHAT!I came back to get you.You always take forever!''

''Not now Inuyasha!''she snapped''I have company...come on,i want you to meet her!''

Inuyasha just moaned,''is she that Candice girl you said was coming to live with you all?''

Kagome said,''If you don't stop winig and come on I will say ''that'' word''

''Fine!''he huffed.

Back at the kitchen Candice was helping Mrs. Higorashi set the table.Candice looked up and saw Kagome walk down the stairs and a boy with a red outfit and a cap on was following.

''Hello Inuyasha would you like to eat with us?'' Mrs. Higorashi offered.

''Sure'' he said after looking at the food.

Grandfather spoke up,'' Candice, why don't you show Inuyasha that dagger?''

''ok''she said as she got the case out of her back pack again.She walked over to Inuyasha and showed it to him.

''Where did you get that!''he blurted.

''It is a family heirloom''she said as she watched Inuyasha pick it up and study it.

After about a few minuets studying it he finally spoke,''take care of it.It has power''

''how?''Candice looked confused

''just beleive me.I can tell''He said as he sat down.

They all started to eat ans Candice caught Inuyasha staring at her,''What?''she asked.

He looked at her funny,''you look familiar.I saw someone who looks like you in the feud...''He was interupted by Kagome covering up his mouth.

''oh,it's nothing!Don't let him bother you with those things''she said trying to cover something up.

''whatever yousay'' Candice said as she finished eating.

After everyone finished eating Inuyasha said something about leaving but he would get Kagome tomorrow.That night she slept in a pallet by Kagome's bed.Little did she know that tomorrow would be a great adventure.


	2. the trip

Candice woke up to the alarm clock the next mornig.Well, today was her first day of school.She might as well get up and get ready to make a good impression.She got up and took a quick shower.She came out in a towel and got the extra uniform from the closet.

She got dressed and looked in the mirror.It was a far cry from the jeans and tee shirt she could wear to her old school.She did have to admit that it did compliment her curves.

She walked over to Kagome and shook her awake.

Kagome mumbled then opened her eyes,''what?''

''Get up Kagome.You have to get ready.''Candice told her.

Kagome got up and went to the bathroom.She came out and got dressed.

Kagome giggled,''we look like twins''

Candice laughed too until Sota came in their room.''Mom said breakfast is ready''he told them before leaving the room.

Candice went over to her backpack and put pencils,paper,and a few other thing she may need.She decided to leave the dagger in there so she put it in the bottom where it couldn't possibly fall out.

When she picked up her backpack and put it on she bumped into the table making a small vile fall on the floor and brake.Kagome shot around and started to pick up the little shiny things that werre in the vile.

''I'm so sorry Kagome!''

''No,no it's ok.I should have put them in a better location''she appologized.

''Say,Kagome.What are these things?''Candice said as she picked up a shard of whatever it was that fell.

''oh, just...some...peices of jewlry I have to put back together.They are really inportant to me.''Kagome said as she took the shard from Candice.

Candice was about to appologize again until she saw Inuyasha jump up on the windowseel.

''Kagome!Keade's village is under attack!I think the demon has a jewel shard!''he said as he entered the room.

Kagome sounded really worried,''I'm sorry Candice.You'll have to go to school by yourself today.''

She and Inuyasha took off down the stairs.Candice looked out the window and saw them running into the well house.She was about to go to breakfast when she saw a tiny shard on the floor.She picked it up.If Kagome was so worried about them falling on the floor she would hate to lose one.She went outside andheaded to the well house.

When she went in nobody was there.She walked torwards the well and she looked down it.As she leaned over the edge hor hand slipped and she fell.She saw a bright light but never felt the bottom of the well.

Suddenly her feet touched the ground and she looked up.'might as well go get breakfast' she thought as she climbed out.She froze when she saw it.A village was being torn apart by a huge bear-like creature.She hid behind a tree afraid to even move.She peaked from behind the tree and saw a girl with a huge boomerang.It hit the bear giving it a huge gash in its shoulder.

That's when she saw Kagome and INuyasha.Inuyasha had a huge sword and when she swung it a huge burst of light came out.At the same time Kagome shot an arrow.Both attacks hit the bear at the same time.It blew a gigantic hole in its stomach.Candice watched as the creature fell to the ground.

Inuyasha went over to it and slashed at its arm.He reached in the gash and took out one of those shards.They were talking when Candice heard a voice behind her.

''excuse me miss.May I help you?''the strange voice said.

She screamed and shot around to see a man in a purple robe and his hair in a small tie in the back.

Within seconds she heard Kagome and the others voices.They were heades torwards them.Inuyasha was the first to get over.

''Miroku what are you do...''he stoped when he saw her.Kagome came up behind him and gasped,''Candice!How did you get here?''

A woman walke dup behid her''You know her Kagome?''

Kagome looked at her then Candice,''yes,she came from America.She's staying with my family''

The man by the name of Mirku walked up to Candice and took her hand causing Candice to blush,''My dear lady,forgive me for frightening you.I was just wondering...would you bear my children?''

Before Candice could say anything Sango hit him on the head with the huge boomerang she used to fight with.''you'll have to excuse him,''Sango started,''he is a bit of a lecher''

''So how did you get here?''Kagome asked.

Candice looked at her and said,''I found a shard thing on the floor and I went to give it to you.I went to the well house and fell trough the well then I saw a bright light.''

''were is it''Inuyasha asked.

''In my backpack''she answered.She walked over to her backpack that fell off when she got out.SHe pulled things out and when she pulled a book out it caught onto the dagger case nad it fell out on the ground.When it fell the case opened and the dagger was exposed.

When it fell to the ground it started to pulsate.She went to grab ir.

''No!Don't touch it!''Miroku yelled.He was too late.She picked it up and a dark ara started to surround her.She let out a scream and fainted.The others surounded her and Inuyasha took her to Keade's hut.

She woke up hours later and looked around.She felt strange.She went to rub her face and she saw her hands.She had claws!She grabed a bowl of water by her mat and looked into it.She had purple stripes on her cheeks and a moonshape on her forehead.What she saw next made her lose her cool.She had fangs too!She screamed again and an old woman came in along with the group she saw earlier.

''Aw, I see ye have awakened,''the old woman pointed out.

''What happened to me?''Candice screamed.

''Calm down child.Ye will be fine''she said as she went over and sat by Candice.

''What happened Keade?''Sango asked.

''The dagger she possesed released the souls in which it contained.The strong demonic ara coming from the bear demon most likly set it off''

''What am I?''Candice said still freaked out.

Inuyasha spoke,''your a dog demon.I know because your markings are similar to my half brother's''

Miroku spoke up too,''you are know the keeper of this dagger.If it is ever destroys you will die too.Take care of it''

''Kagome!What do I do know!I can't go back to own time!''Candice yelled.

''I'm sure we'll figure something out,Just calm down.Would you like to tag along with us as we search for the jewel shards?''Kagome tried to cheer her up.

Inuyasha barged in on the conversation,''No way!She can't defend herself!I bet she doesn't know how to use a sword.Or any kind of weapon at that!''

Candice forgot all of the events and focused on his insult.''I have you know I can use a sword and lots of other weapons!''

Inuyasha just laughed,''Fine!Let's just see how you do.''

''Inuyasha,that's not fare!''Kagome blurted out.''You have the Tessaiga!''

''Fine'' he started ''we'll use ordinary swords''

They both went to the outskirts of the village followed by the rest of the gang.Candice got in fighting stance but stoped,''I can't fight in this!''

Kagome said,''your right.You can go back to the future and get your cloths.''

Candice nodded and went back to the future.

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome,''Quick!Go get the shard!''

Kagome yelled,''Even if she can go to the future doesn't mean she can stay!''

Inuyasha yelled back,''we're gonna get killed because of her!''.they fought for a few minuets and when Candice came back up she saw Inuyasha crashing into the ground repeatedly.

The others looked up at her.She had on her favorite outfit.She had on black jeans with cuts in the knee and a black belly shirt.Now two stripes on her hips were visible.They looked at her like she had just killed someone.

''What?''she asked not knowing what was going on.

''Can we fight now?''Inuyasha asked whie he was rubbing his head.

''let's go''she replied.

She got into fighting stance and Inuyasha was the first to make a move...

Meanwhile,a few miles away a demon lord concetrated on a strange smell.

A small green imp walked up to the lord,''mylord,what is it?''He was follower by a little girl,''yes lord Sesshomaru,who seem really focused on something,''she said with a sweet voice.

He looked at her and answered,''I sence something up ahead.''

The imp blurted out,''my lord,the only thing up ahead is that old preistess's vilage.Are you sure it isn't your half-breed brother?''

Sesshomaru shot him a scowl,''do you think I do not know my own half brother's scent?''

The imp kneeled on the ground,''Forgive my mylord!I was wrong to speak!''

Back at the village Candice had just pinned Inuyasha to a tree by his sleve.

''Who's weak now?''she said with a smirk.

''I want a rematch!''Inuyasha telled as he pulled the sword out of the tree, freeing himself.

''Stop being such a sore loser,Inuyasha,''Sango said.

Candice looked over at a small child that ran up to Kagome.

''Hey Shipp!''Kagome greeted the kitsune.

''Your back!Who's this?''Shippo said looking Candice's way.

''I'm Candice'' she said to the child.''I'm from Kagome's time''

''I thought there were no demons in the future''Shippo said.

''It's kind of a long story,''Kagome said.

''Did you bring us anything Kagome?''Shippo asked.

''Yes!'she said as she went to her big backpack and pulled out some candy,sodas,and a few other things.

''Hey Sippo,''Candice said,''I think I have something you will be interested in''

He watched her with interest ans Candice went to her backpack and pulled out an ipod.

''What is it?''Miroku asked.

''It's an ipod.It let's you listen to music'' Candice replied.

She handed it to Shippo.He didn't know what to do so she had to put them in his ears for him.Within minuets he was bobing his head to the music.

Later that night when everyone was asleep Candice was tossing and turning.She got up to take a short walk.She decided to jump in a tree and look around since she could see in the dark now.She sat on a branch and and in a few minuets she was in a deep sleep.

She woke up the next mornig and saw that everyone was getting ready to head out.She jumped down and staed helping them get ready.

Inuyasha rose his head andsniffed,''Waht's wrong Inuyasha?''Kagome asked.

''I smell something,''he replied.Candice rose her head too,''I smell something strange too.''

Just as she finished talking a small tornado came torwards them.When it stoped she saw a tall man with his hiari in a pony tail and a ...wolf tail?

''Hello Kagome."he said as he took her hand.

''Get her filthy paws off of her Koga!''Inuyasha yelled.

''shut up mut face!Kagome is my woman!''Koga replied.

Candice stepped in,''and she told you this?''

Koga,''who the hell are you?''

''I'm the one wondering why your talking to her like she is your girlfriend!''

Koga started to get angry,''Why?Is she mut faces or fomething?The only woman he has is that dead priestess!''

Candice comented,''at least he can get one!''

Koga lost it.He chased after her.He was fast.She couldn't outrun him...but she could out think him.

She ran to the edge of a lake and waited for him to get close enough.When he was about a foot away she jumped up in the tree above her.He missed her and he fell face first in the water.

Inuyasha was on top of the hill on the ground laughing his head off.

Koga got out and shook off,''I'll be back mutt face!I'll get you for this!''He ran off and Inuyasha ran up to Candice.

''Nice one,''He said.

Candice comented,''well if he acted like an ass I figured he would think like one.The mutt jokes got a little too far too''

They got all of their things together and started out on their journey.


	3. she's back!

Far way from where the group started off,Lord Sesshomar was traching down the source of the smell.

''What do you think it is, Lord Sesshomaru,''Rin asked as she rode on the dragon(forgot the names).

He didn't answer.He just kept looking ahead.

Meanwhile, back woth the group, they were having an conversationabout Candnice.Everyone except Sango,Kagome, and Shippo were sitting by Candice.

''So, where do you origionaly come from?'' Miroku asked while drinking a soda.

''There's a place called Mississippi...it's kinda famouse for cotton and catfish''she replied.

Inuyasha looked confused,''catfish?''

''they're fish that...nevermind.I always loved to go to rodeos.Rodeos were events that have to do with livestock.I competed in a few contest before.''she told him.

''What did oyu do?''Miroku questioned.

''I steer wrestled.That is were you let loose a yound steer.You try to catch up to it on a horse.When you get close enough you jump off the horse and wrestle the steer to the ground by its horns''She replied.They all looked at her like she was crazy.

''foods done,''Kagome anounced.

They all sat down to eat.Inuyasha quickly grabed the ramen and started to stuff it into his mouth.

''Inuyasha!Don't eat all of it!''Kagome yelled.

''Whatever! If you actually brought more food this wouldn't be a problem,''he said trough a mouthfull of ramen.

Everyone backed away from the gravesite and a fumong Kagome.

''Inuyasha!''she yelled.

''Wh-what''he studdered.

''SIT!''she yelled as he ramed face first into the ground.

''I'm going home!''she picked up her stuff anf stomped to the well.

''Does this happen all the time?''Candice asked as she slurped her ramen.

''Yeah,'' Shipp said,''But he always goes back and gets her.''

Candice sat there and thought.She got up and walked to the well and jumped in.

Bck in the future.Kagome had just heade to Wacdonalds with her friends,Eri,Arimr,and Yuka.

Candice walked in through the window and looked through her suitcase.Let's see...blush,base,eyeliner.That'll do.She got all of her things and changed.

She put on a dark base to cover up the markings and some light eye liner so that too much attention wasn't drawn to her eyes.She changed into a white skirt and a black spagetthi sleeve stirt.She then put on a hat to hide the tips of her ears.She grabed her also black purse and headed out the door.Now to track her.

She fallower her scent to a place thta looked like Mcdonalds.She walked in and spotted Kagome.She checked her face to make sure she didn't freak anyone out and walked over.

''Hey Kagome!''she said as she stood by the table.

''Um..Candice,what are you doing here?''she said as her voice shook.

''I decided to track down my friend and spends some tme with her''she sat down by Kagome.

''So your Candice,''Arimi said,''how are your colds?''

Candice sat there trying to figure out what she meant.

Kagome interupted,''Remember?We had a cold.That's why we didn't go to school yesterday and today.''she winked at Candice and she finally got it.

Just then a boy walked up to the table woth a couple of packages.

''Hey Hojo!'' Yuka said.

''Hello ladies.Your Candice right?Nice to meet you.I heard about the cold both of you had.I brought these.They help''he held out a bagfull of oranges.

Kagome took them and said,''Uh...thanks''

Hojo looked at Candice,''you have something purple on your face,''

''I gotta go!Be right back!''Candice jumped up and ran to therestroom.

Everyone looked at Kagome.''hehe..I'll be right back''Kagome said as she went after Candice.

In the bathroom Candice was busy putting her makeup on.Kagome ran up to her.

''What are you doing!People could find out your a demon!''Kagome said.

''I'm goanna TRY to have a normal life...at least part of one...but really,I'm not staying with Miroku by myself.''

They both walked out of the bathroom and saw a group of people by a table.Candice walked up and saw a teenager armwrestling with other people.He won every time.

''This si just sad,''Candice said.

Everyone looked at her.The guy that was winning looked at her,''let's see what you got gorgious.''

Candice's eyes started to shine a redish color.Nobody...NOBODY! called her gorgious.

She sat at the table and put her arm up.The boy took the her hand and another boy counted to three.

''1..2..3...GO!''he said.

No sooner than he said go the table was broke and the boy was slung in the floor.Everyone looked at her and backed away.

She got up like nothing happened and went out the door.Kagome fallowed her and they went home.

She got inside and asked Kagome,''would your mom freek if I took my makeup off?'

''She invites a guy with dogears to supper.She won't mind.''Kagome and Candice laughed as Candice took off her makeup.

They went down stairs and saw Grandfather and Ms. Higarashi.

''Hello gurls I...oh my.''her mother said as she looked at Candice.

Grandfather looked at her and jumped up.''Your a..a...a''

''a dog demon?''Candice finished.

''How did this happen?''he asked.

''Ya know that dagger story?I think I'm gonna start listening to you a little more.''Candice said

Grandfather looked at her face,''those are interestiong markings.You should ask Inuyasha about them.''

''Ms.Higarahi,I think I might have to stay in the fuedal era a while.Just until I can sort this out.''Candice told Ms.Higarashi.

''Yes dear,I understand.''ms. Higarashi replied.

''Oh boy!Now I get to try out those new sicknessess I've ben saving for Kagome!''Gradfather sounded excited.

Just then ota ran through the door.He shot up to his room.Kagome looked at Candice,''I think you should try talking to him.He looks upset and he would probably like to hear about your 'discovery' ''

Candice walkd up to Sota's room and walked in.He was sitting on his bed with his knees propt up and his face burried in them.Candice walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

''Hey buddy.What's up?''she asked him.

He looked up at her and gasped''What happened?''he yellped

''First you'll have to twll me what happened to you''she confirmed.

''I was at the parck,''he ezplained''and a boy from school came up and his older brother made fun of me and bullied me.''

Candice said,''Did you try to stand up for yourself?''

''yes but he pushed me down and kicked dirt in my face,''he said.

Candice thought awhile and got up.''Let me get my makeup back on and we'll go have a talk with this guy,''she told him.

After her makeup was on she and Sota went out.He showed her where the boys were and they went to the park.When they got there she saw the boy that the armwrestled.Him and what looked like his little brother were pushing a little kid arouns.The boy went and sat on a bench while his brother totured another kid.

Candice walked up to him.He was staring at the ground when she came up.He started at her legs and worked his way up to her face.''hello good lo...IT'S YOU!''The boy said as he jumped up.

''Yeah genious.I think you owe my little friend here an appologe!''she said

''that little wimpis your friend?Why don't you come with me and hang out with a man.''he said with a smirk.

''Where?I don't see one''she told him.She then glared at him.

Hmmm...there was a new smell.It was coming from the boy.It was...fear.

''Your not scared are you?''she asked

''oh coarse not!Why would I be!''she snapped.

''call it a sixth sense''she said in a chuckle.

''you know you have a amart mouth bitch!''he said.

''what you gone do!''she yelled

''ok let's go!''He yelled as he puffed out his chest.

''YOu asked for it''she warned as she let her fist fly.She knoacked him about a foot from the ground.He fell to the ground unconsious.

''let's go!''she yelled as she threw Sota of her back and they ran.When they got to the shrine she stoped him at the door,''ok.Now when your momasks,you just had a nice talk with him.ok?''

''ok''he said as he walked into the house.Ms. Higarashi had the table set and was putting dinner out.Candice went and took her makeup off.All of a sudden she had a cramp in her stomach.(boys beware!)She looked down and saw a red spot start to form on her skirt.Great...

She changed and went to dinner.When she went to the kitchen she saw Inuyasha aguing with Kagome.

Candice didn't even say anything but Inuyasha looked at her like she just screamed.She looked around to see who he was giving the 'oh my god' look to.It was her.

Ms. Higarashi invited him to dinner.The whole time he ate he stared at Candice.When everyone was one Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from everyone else.

''we have to talk,''he told her before taking her to the living room.

They got in the living room.''What's up''Kagome asked Inyasha

''I don't want her in the feudal era.''Inuyasha told her.

''What?Why?''She snapped

Inuyasha brought his voice down low,''she's um...ya know...it's a womna thing?''

''her period?''Kagome asked.

''Yeah,''Inuyasha answered,''but the smell she is putting off is the scent of an unmarked female.When a female demon is marked she has a totally different smell.Now, everyone knows she is single and she is sexually mature!''

Kagome's eyes got as big as saucers.

They ran back into the kitchen to tell Candice to stay.She was gone.

''Mom!Where's Candice?''kagome said

Ms. Higarashi replied,''she went back to the feudal era.Why?''

''We gotta go!''Inuyasha said as they ran to the well.


	4. the training

Candice jumped out of the well and started looking for her friends..She saw them about ten yards away and she quickly ran to them.She was greeted by Shippo jumping up on her shoulder.

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly jumped out of the well too.They frantacly looked for Candice.They saw her with everyone else.They were eating some chips and talking.Kagome walked up to Candice.

''Candice,''Kagome said,''we have to tell you something!''

Candice got up and followed her a few feet away.Kagome started to talk because Candice might get a little uncomfortable hearing this from Inuyasha.While Kagome was talking a fly kept on buzzing around Candice.Candice tried to swat it but it got away...again and again.She swung her arm hard to try to get it.When she did a strange light came from her claws.It hit the tree just above Inuyasha.He stared at them with his mouth full of chips.

Candice looked at her hands.Was that her?

''Do youy guys mind?When did you learn that?''Inuyasha said as her walked over to them.

''I didn't''Candice said,''it just happened.

Inuyasha was about to say something but he was interupted.He moved the hair from his neck and they saw a flea.

''Myouga!''Inuyasha yelled as he picked the flea up with his claws.

''Forgive me master Inuyasha I just...''the flea said before he was interupted by Candice.

''I think I missed something because the flea is talking.''Candice said.

''My master Inuyasha,who is this?''the flea jumpde on Candice's shoulder.

Kagome said,''Candice,this is Myouga.Sometimes he has good information...but he runs away when things get dangerous.''

''Ok,Myouga.Do you know anything about these markings?''Candice moved her bangs aside so he could see the moon shape.

''hmmm''the flea starteed,''I have seen these before.I believe they are similar to Inuyasha's half brother's.Those kinds of markings mean that you are very powerful.What special attacks do you have?''

''Well I figured out how to use this wip thingy coming from my claws''Candice answered.

''ah yes.The energy wip I beleive.Do you know how to transform?''the flea stated.

''into what?''Candice lookedd totally confused.

''your full demon form.Just concentrat hard and find all of your energy.''Myouga told her.

Candice nodded then closed her eyes.She tried to focus.She started to fell a strange power.It kept gathering up.Soon she reliesed it.She transformed into a huge yellowish dog.It had the same markings she had when she resembled a human.

Everyone looked at her.She looked at all of them and ploded torwards Sango,Miroku,and Shippo.When they saw her Sango and Miroku got ready to attack.Inyasha ran up to them and stopped them.

''STOP!''Inuyasha yelled,''It's just Candice''Just then he felt something that seemed like breath behind him.He turned around and saw Candice with her nose right in her face.He looked at her and started to wag her tail.

''what?''he asked.

''Master Inuyasha,''Myouga said,''I'm not sure she knows what she's doing.She doesn't quite know how to rule her instinct so she can be consious in demon form.''

Candice barked, making the earth shake then she walked off.She came back a second later with a huge log in her mouth.She droped it right infront of Inuyasha almost dropping it on him.

''you wanna play?''Inuyasha asked.

She layed her front legs flat on the ground with her rump sticking up then she waged her tail hard.She woofed to get him to throw it.

He grunted as he picked up the log.He threw it about thirty yards away.She jumped up and took off after it.Everyone except Inuyasha had a sweat drop on the back on their heads.

''I thought they were supost to be mean,''Shippo stated.

''It sort of depends on the person,''Myouga finished.

Candice ran back with the log.She droped it again.Inuyasha started patting her on the head.

''Who's a good girl?''he said.Everyone almost started to gag.

She fell on her back as he rubbed her stomach.All of a sudden she transformed back.Inuyasha didn't notice and kept petting her.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!''Candice yelled as Inuyasha jumped back.

''You were...you!''he tried to figure out what to say.

''I'M GONNA WASTE YOUR ASS!''she yelled as she took off after Inuyasha.She chased him through trees and everywhere else.She soon just gave up and walked back to camp.He went back too but he kept his distance.

Kagome went back up to her and started talking,''Like I said you are...''

Kagome was interupted by a small tornado coming torwards them.It was Koga.He stoped in front of Kagome.

''Hey Kago...''he stoped.He looked at Candice.His insticts were taking over.He started to walk to her.

Something snapped inside her too.She started to growl low.It got more feirce with each of Koga's steps.Her eyes started to glow red.

''what's going on,''Kagome wispered to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha answered,''her instict have taken over.Apparently her insticts found Koga to be an unsutsable mate.She is trying to let him know she isn't interested so if he doesn't listen she will attack.Most males don't try to mess with an angry female...at least the smart ones.''

Koga just kept creeping torwards her.He was too close.She lunged at him.They bit,scratched,punched and kicked.It really did look likre two dogs fighting.Candice slashed Koga across the chest making him fall back.She stood over him and growled, giving him another chance to leave.He stood up and stayed there.He was barely able to stand up.He wouldn't go so Candice lunged at him again.This time he ran.She was too much for him.No female was worth tis king of trouble.

Candice's eyes started to return to normal color.She stumbled and gripped her head.''w-what happened?''Candice said.

''you realy have to work on your insticts,''Inuyasha told her.She staitened up.It was like her paine was gone instantly.She decided to take this time to heed his words.She focused again and tuned into her demon form.She concentrated and she now had full power over her demon form.

She looked over at Inuysha.He gulped and backed away.She jumped at him and caught him just before he could get away.She carried him by his shirt.Everyone started to laugh.

Candice dug a small hole and droped Inuyasha.She pushed dirt into the hole with her nose.She transformed back just in time to see Inuyasha climb out and dust himself off.

''Ya know Inuyasha,''Canidce started,''you really shouldn't play in the dirt.''

''haha,very funny.Let's just all get some rest.It's getting late.''Inuyasha said.They all got ready for bed except Candice.She started to walk off.

''where are you going?''Sango asked

''I'm just gonna take a bath''Candice answered as she sprinted off to the hot springs that were by the camp.

A good distance away,Sesshomaru and the rest came upon a huge indention of a log in the ground.

''what happened Lord Sesshomaru?''Rin asked.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air.

''Rin,''he said,''stay here with Jaken''

He walked off to fallow the smell.

Candice was at the springs.She slipped off her pants,shirt,and under clothes then she got into the warm water.She leaned against a rock at the edge of the pool.He long hair fell into the water.The moonlight highlighted her beautiful features.He smooth perfect skin reflected the light of the moon.Her hair glistened with the stars.Beautifly toned muscles in her arms began to show.

Sesshomaru was getting closer to the scent.He lifted his head for one more sniff.He walked to the edge of the hot springs,He kneeled down to wash his face.Just as he lowered his hand to the water he heard the water sloshing.He jerked his head up to see a gorgious form in the water not ten feet from him.He started to ease closer but he steped on a twig.Her head shot up at a sound that a human would have never heard.

Sesshomaru jumped up to a tree and watched her.She gave a sniff.He heard her let out a low growl but she didn't see him.He watched her closly as she got out of the water.He curves were perfectly visible.Her hair swung down to her lower back as she walked to her clothes.

Now he smelled something else.Oh no...he started to jump out of the tree but he fought the urge to mark her.She now had her clothes on nd was walking away from the pool.She stoped as she listened.SHe could hear heavy breathing coming from somewhere.She started walking again.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh.Her turned to get down but he saw her in the branch beside him.She was growling He had intruded.He took a step torwards her.She backed up.This was good.She wasn't actually regecting him but she didn't want to mate with him.Not now anyway.

He got a good look at her markings.She was a dog demon too and a powerful one.He took another step.This was just too much.She lunged at him.They both fell down from the impact.She slashed at him but he dodged.He tried slashing at her but she dodged too.He had to admit that even if she was a female she was almost as powerful as him.

She used her energy wip but it missed.She jumped back and transformed.He noticed this and transformed too.Suddenly she stoped her attacks.He was like her.He wondered why she stoped and he seiced also.They stared at each other.She let her instincts take over for awhile.She walked over and sniffed his head.He returned the favor.When they were satisfied they both turned back to normal.He walked torwards her in another attempt but she retrieted.She looked at him and growled.It asn't a challenge but a warnig.

''who are you,''she growled.

He didn't answer.He just continued to walk to her.She finally had ebough and she turned around and ran to the camp.He was right behind her.They both stoped at the camp.They stared at each other some more.She started to take a stp torwards him.She stoped when she heard Shippo.

He was laying by Sango's Kirara.He was having a bad dream.All of a sudden it was like Sesshomaru idn't excist.She turned around and walked torwards Shippo.She picked him up and jumped into a tree.He cuddled against her and fell into a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru walked the other way.He was going to have her.One way or the other,she will be his mate.


	5. the fight

She walked back to camp she saw that everyone was just relaxing.She saw Inuyasha in a tree and she jumped a few branches above him.She closed her eyes to take a nap but she opened them to Inuyasha staring at her.She yellde and fell out of the tree.Inuyasha jumpde down to her.

''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!''she yelled before getting up and dusting off.

''Why do you smell like Sesshomaru?''he asked her

''uh,duh! Remember yesterday?''she said as she got up from the ground.

''No!The scent had gotten stronger!''

''Well excuse me...I'm gonna try to wash the stench off''she said as she walked to the hot springs.

''I've tried, it doesn't work!''Inuyasha yelled after her as he got back in the tree.

She went to the hot springs and undressed.She got in and layed against the same spot she was in the other night.She closed her eyes.The day was perfect.Warm weather,good friends,a guy watching her from the trees...WHAT!

Sesshomaru was in the group of trees that were right by the hot springs.He watched her for a long time.

Candice furowed her eyebrows and said in a 'who cares' voice,''What do you take me for Sesshomaru?''She didn't even open her eyes.

He jumped out of the tree.Candice opened one eye and looked at him,''this is really getting old,now if you plan on staying there I suggest you turn around''

He roled his eyes and turned around.

''I just gonna ask:why are you stalking me?''she asked as she got out of the water.

''You will find out soon enough''he said as he smirked

Candice got dressed and walked over to him,''so what kind of name is Sesshomaru anyway?''she asked as she sat on a stump next to him.

''what kind of name is Candice''he said in a moking voice.

''It's American.''she answered.She looked in her bag and got out er ipod.She put it in her ears as Sesshomaru watched her.She saw him and chuckled.She tossed it to him and he just stared at it.Candice sighed and walked over to him and put the earphones in.Sesshomaru listened to it for about two minuett.

''You listen to this?''he asked her.

''Doesn't it beat all?''she said

He took the earphones out and handed them to her.

''where did you get that dagger?''he asked

''family heirloom...''she saisd as she listened to the ipod.

''You know that you are not even close to talented enough to weld that thing don't you?''he asked

''How is some one as flattering as you still single?''she replied.

''Just keep talking,''Sesshomaru thought.

''well seeya,''Candice said as she walked off.

She got to the capm and took her normal seat at the tree.Shewent to sleep and slept that whole night in peice.

She woke up the next mornig and jumped down.FINALLY!The monthly curse was over!She stretched and yawned then went to her back pack.She put in her dagger,a couple of sodas,and some chips.

''where are you going?''Miroku asked as he woke up.

''just another walk''she told him

''well be careful.Watch out for Sesshomaru.''

She jogged into the forest and stoped at a bunch on trees.SHe sat her backpack down and started to look for Sesshomaru.All of a sudden she was pinned to a tree with a sword inches from her throat.Sesshomaru chuckled then pulled away.

''we'll have to work on that won't we?''he asked

''I hate you...''she said

''How kind of you.Now get your sword and get ready''he told her.

She walked to her backpackand pulled out her dagger.Now,how did she do it?

''I don't know how to change it,''she said

''concentrate'Sesshomaru said with impatience in his voice.

She concentrated and then the dagger turned into the huge sword like the other day.She got ready and he came at her first.

They practised for about three hours then Sesshomaru stoped.

''let's take a break,''he told her before sitting down.

Candice walked to her back pack and pulled out the sodas and chips.She tossed him a soda.

''what is this?''he asked as he examined it.

''you drink it.''She opened her soda and took a big gulp of soda.He copied her.He was a little warry about putting the dark liquid anywhere near his face.

''realx,''Candice said,''why the hell would I poison you?''

He looked at her then took a drink.It wasn't that bad.He was even through with his before Candice was with hers.Next she tossed him the chips.He wasn't as nervous about these as he was with the sodas.He ate one then Candice had to stop him from eating the whole bag.

After about a few more hours of practise she go her stuff and went to leave but he stoped her.

''come back tomorrow.''he told her.

She walked of and took a good rest before she had to meet Lord Fluffy again.


	6. training 2

She walked back to camp she saw that everyone was just relaxing.She saw Inuyasha in a tree and she jumped a few branches above him.She closed her eyes to take a nap but she opened them to Inuyasha staring at her.She yellde and fell out of the tree.Inuyasha jumpde down to her.

''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!''she yelled before getting up and dusting off.

''Why do you smell like Sesshomaru?''he asked her

''uh,duh! Remember yesterday?''she said as she got up from the ground.

''No!The scent had gotten stronger!''

''Well excuse me...I'm gonna try to wash the stench off''she said as she walked to the hot springs.

''I've tried, it doesn't work!''Inuyasha yelled after her as he got back in the tree.

She went to the hot springs and undressed.She got in and layed against the same spot she was in the other night.She closed her eyes.The day was perfect.Warm weather,good friends,a guy watching her from the trees...WHAT!

Sesshomaru was in the group of trees that were right by the hot springs.He watched her for a long time.

Candice furowed her eyebrows and said in a 'who cares' voice,''What do you take me for Sesshomaru?''She didn't even open her eyes.

He jumped out of the tree.Candice opened one eye and looked at him,''this is really getting old,now if you plan on staying there I suggest you turn around''

He roled his eyes and turned around.

''I just gonna ask:why are you stalking me?''she asked as she got out of the water.

''You will find out soon enough''he said as he smirked

Candice got dressed and walked over to him,''so what kind of name is Sesshomaru anyway?''she asked as she sat on a stump next to him.

''what kind of name is Candice''he said in a moking voice.

''It's American.''she answered.She looked in her bag and got out er ipod.She put it in her ears as Sesshomaru watched her.She saw him and chuckled.She tossed it to him and he just stared at it.Candice sighed and walked over to him and put the earphones in.Sesshomaru listened to it for about two minuett.

''You listen to this?''he asked her.

''Doesn't it beat all?''she said

He took the earphones out and handed them to her.

''where did you get that dagger?''he asked

''family heirloom...''she saisd as she listened to the ipod.

''You know that you are not even close to talented enough to weld that thing don't you?''he asked

''How is some one as flattering as you still single?''she replied.

''Just keep talking,''Sesshomaru thought.

''well seeya,''Candice said as she walked off.

She got to the capm and took her normal seat at the tree.Shewent to sleep and slept that whole night in peice.

She woke up the next mornig and jumped down.FINALLY!The monthly curse was over!She stretched and yawned then went to her back pack.She put in her dagger,a couple of sodas,and some chips.

''where are you going?''Miroku asked as he woke up.

''just another walk''she told him

''well be careful.Watch out for Sesshomaru.''

She jogged into the forest and stoped at a bunch on trees.SHe sat her backpack down and started to look for Sesshomaru.All of a sudden she was pinned to a tree with a sword inches from her throat.Sesshomaru chuckled then pulled away.

''we'll have to work on that won't we?''he asked

''I hate you...''she said

''How kind of you.Now get your sword and get ready''he told her.

She walked to her backpackand pulled out her dagger.Now,how did she do it?

''I don't know how to change it,''she said

''concentrate'Sesshomaru said with impatience in his voice.

She concentrated and then the dagger turned into the huge sword like the other day.She got ready and he came at her first.

They practised for about three hours then Sesshomaru stoped.

''let's take a break,''he told her before sitting down.

Candice walked to her back pack and pulled out the sodas and chips.She tossed him a soda.

''what is this?''he asked as he examined it.

''you drink it.''She opened her soda and took a big gulp of soda.He copied her.He was a little warry about putting the dark liquid anywhere near his face.

''realx,''Candice said,''why the hell would I poison you?''

He looked at her then took a drink.It wasn't that bad.He was even through with his before Candice was with hers.Next she tossed him the chips.He wasn't as nervous about these as he was with the sodas.He ate one then Candice had to stop him from eating the whole bag.

After about a few more hours of practise she go her stuff and went to leave but he stoped her.

''come back tomorrow.''he told her.

She walked of and took a good rest before she had to meet Lord Fluffy again.


	7. Going back

Candice was up in the tree dozing when she heard Kagome,''Hey Candice!I'm going home.You comeing?''

Candice looked down and saw Inuyasha a few feet in the ground.

''sure!''Candice jumped down and got her stuff.As Candice and Kagome walked to the well,Candice was being watched.

Sesshomaru was in a tree a few yards away.It was a good thing Inuyasha was unconcious at the moment or they would find him.He watched Candice jump in the well with all of her stuff.She better be back tomorrow or he'll...he'll...what would he do?

He jumped down and walked back to Rin and Jaken.He thought of something...whay did the training come so easily to her?She hardly had to do anything when she transformed the dagger.He figured she was origionaly human because she was so clueless of her attacks and transformations.The dagger just have been owned by very powerful demons because that is the only logical explanation.

Back in the future Kagome and Candice were doing regular girl stuff:make overs,movies,the usual.

As they were watching a movie when the phone rang.Kagome answered it.It was her friend,Yuka.

''Hey Kags!''Yuka said.

''what's up Yuka?''Kagome said as she stuffed popcorn in her mouth.

''There's a new place in town!It's a paintshow''Yaka explained.

''paintshow?''Kagome asked.

''it's well...it's...remember on Miss Conginiality?Like that place with the paint''yuka clarified.

''I don't know..''Kagome started.

''Oh come on Kagome! Your pick me up at six''

''ok.Be sure to paint your face! There is prizes for best face paint!''

''paint my..''Kagome aws cut off by Yka hanging up.

Candice was using her now sesitive ears to listen.

''Ok,I've seen a guy with dog ears,turned into a demon,and faught one and the coicidence in that even creeps me out.''Candice told her.

''Your telling me''Kagome said.

They both got ready.Candice was glad that she didn't have to put on all of that heavy make up tonight.She put on a pair on faded jeans then a baby-tee.She still had to wear a hat for her ears though.

Kagome put on flare jeans and a tee shirt.She decided to put a hat on too.She got some paint from Sota's room and put it on her face.When she came out Candice broke down in ln laughter.

Yuka,Eri,and Arami drove up and got out.Their faces were almost as bad as Kagome's.They looked at Candice.

''Nice face paint.''Arami said as she studied Candice's face closer.

They all got in the car and drove down the road and Eri turned on the radio.Everyone started to sing except Candice.

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

If I could

Just hold you

Tonight

They all laughed and Candice started to sing to the next song.

3,6,9 damn she fine, hopin she can sock it to me one mo time

An' Row, Get low, Get low, Get Low, Get Low, Get Low, Get Low

To da window(To da window), to da wall, (to da wall)

Till the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)

Till all these bitches crawl (crawl)

Everyone started to stare at Candice,''What?''she asked.

They got to the club and got out.They was a really tall man at the door.

''ID''he said

They all showwed him their ID and he let them in.When they got in the whole room was lit by a black light.Glowing paint was every were.People were on stage playing drums that spilt paint whenever they beat it.

They all went to the bar and ordered a drink.A bunch of guys came up to the bar and sat by them.

Eri,Arimi,and Yuka all went to dance with them but Kagome and Candice just sat at the bar.Two more guys came over and leaned on the bar next to them.

''hello ladies.May we have a dance?''the first guy asked.

Candice took a drink of her beer and slamed it down on the table barly missing his hand.He jerked his hand back and glared at her.Kagome managed to chase her guy off but Candice got the stuborn one.

''So did it hurt?'' the guy asked.

Candice sighed and answered,''No it didn't hurt when I fell from heaven and I suggest you go away!''

''Come on babe,lets go bac k to my place and talk...unless your scared''he teased.

''of rabies?Yeah I kinda am.''Candice said as she took another drink of beer and skirked.

The guy grimaced then stomped off.Candice sighed again.Guys just didn't put up a good fight like they did back home.

The guy walked back again after his buddy gave him another good line.He opened his mouth but was cut off my Candice.

''Shoo fly.Don't bother me''She didn't even sound like she cared.He walked off aginHopefully giving up.

About two hours went by and Kagome had found a boy to dance with.She was sitting by Candice again.As they talked,the guy with who kept bugging Candice walked up.He had his friend with him...a big friend.

''I think you owe me a dance.''he said

''how would you figure that?''she asked as she narowed her eyes on him.

''Listen,either you dance with me or my big friend right here will get you a free trip to the hospital''he snapped.

''well,''she said as she finished her beer,''let's see what you got Jumbo!''

She stood up.The big guy went to punch her but she dodged and punched the ever loving shit out of him.He stumbled back, knocking over several tables.The men at the tables stood up and walked torwards Candice.They all tried to hit her at the same time but they missed and she kicked one and he fell into anither guy.The guy he fell into punched him.

A whole fight broke loose.Almost everyone was fighting.Two guys fell into the bar and a broken bottle flew off hit Candice in the side of the head.She felt her temple with her hand and when she brought it back she saw blood.

The managerran up to the bar and picked up the phone.

''You gonna git it!''he yelled at Candice as he called the police.

She ran out of the door and met a guy on a motor bike.

''I'll bring it back!''she said.Before he could object she had taken off.She sped to the shrine.She let the bike fall to the ground from the qick turn and stop then she ran to the well.She jumped in and ran.

Good,she was at the camp...why wasn't she stopping!She ran to the hot springs and stopped.She put her hands on her knees and panted.All of a sudden she heard a rustle inn the bushes.She jerked around and saw Sesshomaru.

He walked torwards her,''your back?''

''Yeah.I would have stayed gone longer but there was a little...confrontation''she said as she ploped down on the ground.

Sesshomaru walked closer but stoped when he saw her head.''What happen?''he said in a comanding voice.

''It's a long story..'she said.He walked over to her and sat beside her.He smirked when she told him about knocking the hell out of the big guy but he got seirious when she told him about the bottle.

''So I supose that explanes the strange substace your covered with''he said as he pionted out the paint on her face and cloths.

''Umm yeah.I guess...turn around''she told him.

He did as he was told.She started to undress and the got in the water.

''Do we really have to go through this thing when I'm around you when you bathe?''Sesshomaru asked.

''Well I'm sure you've seen every thing there is when you spy on me but I still hate you watching me!''she said.

He felt his face heat from a blush.

Candice smirked as she said,''My! Our brave Sesshomaru isn't embarased is he?''

''Of coarse not!''he said,''I was mearly shocked that you would think such a thing!''

''whatever you say Fluffy''Candice said

''what?''

''Nothing''she said with a grin.

She got out and got dressed again.

''You know you really sh...''she was cut off when she tripped on a root and fell on top of Sesshomaru.SHe turned three shades of red as they stared at each other.SHe could feel his strong chest.

Sesshomaru stared at her.She was kind of cute when she blushed.He could feel her heat pound against his chest.He moved his face closer to hers,

Candice saw him move his face closer.She got redder.Their lips almost touched when she heard Kagome,''Candice! Where are you?''

She jumped up and ran to meet Kagome before she got too close so that she saw Sesshomaru.She met Kagome just outside of camp.

''We looked all over for you!''Kagome said

''Yeah,you would've probably had to bail me out if I stayed''Candice said as they walked back to camp.

Sesshomaru got up and growled.Of all the times foe that Miko to show up!In less than an hour she would have been his...no matter.He will get her.One way or the other.


	8. suprise!

Candice walked back to camp and got ready for bed.She jumped into her favorite tree and started to doze.She was exausted.First,she had training,then she got in a huge fight at a club.

Her peice and quite was disturbed by Inuyasha.He was right in her face,again,this time he had a scowl.

''May I ask you something!''he said

''shoot''she answered beofre sitting up staiter.

''Why is it that you stay gone for hours at a time and every time you come back you smell like Sesshomaru!''he snapped

''That's none of your business!''she snapped back.

''you not seeing him are you!''Inuyasha asked

''NO!Now go away or the next time I burry you it will be six feet down!''she yelled.

''How do I know if your not lieing?I mean what should I expect from someone who hangs out with Sesshomaru?''he said.

''whatever!''she said as she jumped down from the tree,''I'm sleeping somewhere else!Obviously I'm not going to get any peice around here!''

''you just wanna go so you can see Sesshomaru!''he called after her.

She growled and used the energy wip.The branch Inuyasha was on broke and he fell face first to the ground.That made her feel much better.She smirked as she walked off into the forest.

What did he have against Sesshomaru anyway?There must haave been some sort of sibling rivalry because that is the only reason she could think of.Candice jumped into a tree and took out her ipod.She turned it on and started to sing along.

Sesshomaru smelled Candice and was making his way over to her.As he got closer he heard singing.He loked up in a tree and saw her.He jumped by her abd saw that she had her eys closed.She continued to sing.

''Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby

If I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you, you, you

Some people want it all

but I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby

If I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you, yeah''

She opened her eyes and yelped.She almost fell but Sesshomaru caught her.He sat her back on the branch and saw that she was blushing.

''what did you say?''he asked

''Oh, it was a song on my ipod.I was singing along to it''She answered

''damn''he thought.

She went to pu her ipod back in her backpack when a small picture book fell out.She went to grab it but Sesshomaru caught it first.

''what is this?''he aked as he examined it.

''it's a picture book.If you would give it back I'll show it to you!''she said.

He handed her the book and the fliped through it.

''this is my dog...this is me with my first sword..and this is''She slamed the book shut.,''You really don't want to see that''

''Oh but I do''he said with a smirk.He tried to grab the book but she pulled away and jumped to a higher branch.She heard leaves rustle and when she looked down he wasn't there.She searched until she felt him come up behind her and take the book.She tried to get it back but he held it out of her reach.

He fliped through it until he came across a really embarrasing picture.

''What happened to your hair?''he asked as he looked at the pictre.

''I WAS FIVE AND I GOT GUM IN MY HAIR!NOW GIVE IT BACK!''She yelled as she desperatly tried to get the book back.

Sesshomau's grin went away when he saw the next pictre.

''who is this?''he asked as he pointed out a guy holding Candice around the waist.Candice saw his facial expression and calmed down.

''He was my first boyfriend.''she explained,''He left me for this other girl''

''that's dispicable!''he snapped

''what?breakups happen all the time''she said

''Not when your a demon!When you pick a mate,it's for life''her snapped.

He heard went down and her eyes got sad.He noticed that and went to sit by her.

''Not that you did anything wrong,''he tried to make her feel better.

''I know, I just wish he could've done the same thing though.''She said as she layed her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder.He tensed up but relaxed when he felt her go to sleep.She started to slip but he caught her.He lifted her up and went to sit with his back against the tree.They layed there that night a slept peicfully.

The next morning her eyes fluttered open and she took in her suroundings.She layed her head back down on the warn body...Her eyes shot open and she nearly took all of the bark off of the branch while getting down.She looked up and saw Sesshomau giving her a 'what the hell' look.

''what the hell are you doing!''she yelled

He jumped down and stood beside her,''you started to fall so I sat you by me.Now since your up let's start your training''

''whatever''She wen tot her pack pack and got out her dagger.She stood infront of Sesshomaru...it didn't work.

''now what?''he asked in annoiance.

''it doesn't work!''she replied.

''concentrate!''he told her

''I did but it didn't work.''she answered

''...concentrate about someone you really hate or you really like''he said

She nodded and concentrated.

''I hate Koga''she thought

The dagger started to glow.

''I hate that guy at the club.''

It glowed even brighter.

''I hate Sesshomaru''

The glow in the dagger went out all together.

''WHAT!...ok, I like Sesshomaru.''

The dagger did a full transformation and Candice grimaced.They started to practise.Candice was getting better every day.She started to learn blocking moves and anything else you could think of.

When they ere done Candice went back to camp.Sesshomaru's eyes fallowed her the whole way.

When she got back to camp everyone was gone.She went to Keae's hut.

''Keade.Where are the others?''she asked the old preistess.

''They went on to fing jewel shards.They said ye probably went back to the future.''Keade explained.''Inuyasha tells me that ye are interested in Sesshomaru''

''what?He really...I don't...I would never''she stamered.

''hmm...If the answer was so clear then why did ye stammer?''Keade said

''Well,''Candice started,''I don't love him but...I really like him...wait! Why am I telling you this?''

''because ye can't tell him that.''Keade stated.

Candice ploped down and covered her face with her hands.What was she going to do!

Keade spoke up,''Do not hide ye felling child.It only makes matters worse.''

Candice noded and walked out of the door then stoped,''your not going to tell anyone,are you, Keade''

''your secret's safe child.Now run along,''Keade said as she saterted making some sort of medican.

Candice walked along the river thinking.She was interupted by an explosion...


	9. the battle

All of a sudden Candice heard an explostion.She jumped around and saw her friends run out of the woods.Behind then were three other people.One was a man with stripes running up and down his face.The other had a body that looked like a huge machine.Attached to him were spikes and blades.The third man had metal claws on his knuckles.

Inuyasha and the rest were running torwards her.All of a sudden Shippo fell off of Kagome's shoulder and The man with the claws came at him.Candice jumped and got Shippo before the man could get to him.She then juped in a tree above them.

She started to jump from tree to tree and finally caught up with her friends.She jumped down and started to run beside them.

''What the hell it going on!''Candice yelled.

''It's a part of the Band of Seven!''Miroku said from Kirara.

They all stoped to face the men.Inuyasha got the Tessiaga and got ready.Kagome got her bow in position.Sange raised her Hiraikotsu adn Miroku grabed the beads on his arm.Candice got the dagger from the case around her shoulder she made.

The three men were coming at them fast.The machine-type one,Ginkotsu,charged at them.The group barly missed the blades.Next, the one with the stripes,Renkotsu,swallowed some sort of liquid and he started to spit out fire.

Candice heard someone behind her.She jumped up just in time to miss the metal claws.She went to bring the sword down on the clawed man,Suikotsu but he dodged.As they fought Renkotsu aimed a huge cannon-like gun at her.When he shot it it landed just a few inches from her.She flew back adn lost her sword.She looked around and saw that it had been stuck in a tree behind her.It turned back into a dagger.She didn't have time to get it!

She got up and used her energy wip.He jumped but when the wip still caught him,making him fall.She shot to him and went to bring her claws through his stomach.He moved though and he slashed her shoulder,making her wince.That was it!She has had enough!

Candice got up and transformed.She lunged torwards Suikotsu but Ginkotsu came up and knocked her away.When he did the blades slashed her arm.She turned back to normal and stood up.She went at them again but was soon knocked back.She could barly stand up know.She has lost too much blood.Renkotsu shot another bomb this one missed to but sent her flying back just the same.She landed on the groung in front of the woods.

She layed there in a daze.Suikotsu came at her again.All of a sudden she felt a figure over her.All she could picture was a tall light haired person but it wasn't Inuyasha.She blacked out.

Sesshomaru was standing over her trying to fight off Suikotsu.He used the energy wip and got him.Suikotsu flew back.Sesshomaru met him when he landed.He drew back then let his claws go right through Suikotsu's stomach.Renkotsu saw then and ran over.He drank more of the strange liquid and spit out a ring of fire.The fire surrounded him and Suikotsu.When the fire went away they were gone.

He looked over and saw Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,and Sango all on the ground.They weren't dead but badly wounded.He turned around and walked back to Candice.He sat by her and held her head.She was still breathing.He sat with her for a while and he heard Keade approaching.

He sat her head bac on the ground and into a tree,hoping she didn't see him.Keade sat down by Candice and put a damp cloth on her head.She started to work on Candice wounds.When she was done she took the towel off of her head and walked away.

''I leave the rest to ye, Sesshomaru''Keade said as she walked away smiling.

Sesshomaru jumped down and took his place by Candice.Sudenly,he heard her moan.He looked down in time to see her eyes flutter open.

''Candice?''he said as he lifted her head up.

Candice smiled then closed her eys.She soon went into a sound sleep.


	10. The House Guest

Cadnice's eyes finally opened later the next day.When she sat up she didn't see anyone around.She stood up and felt the bandages around her shoulder and side.

As Candice started torwards the lake she saw a figure sitting under a nearby tree.She walked over and stood beside them and grined.There she saw Sesshomaru with earphones on.Candice peared over his shoulder and looked on the mp3 player

33 Freek-a-leek

time 2:39

vol. 90/100

Candice laughed to herself as she watched his head bob slightly.Candice decided she'd end this and tapped his shoulder.Sesshomaru jerked the ear phones off and put them behind his back and turned around to her.

''great song huh?''Candice asked with a huge grin.

''I have no idea what your talking about, woman.These songs of yours are not entertaining to me''he said as he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side.

Candice's smile droped a little,''oh really?Then what's this?''She said as she tried to get the player from behind him.

He held the player up high so she couldn't get it.Candice jumped up and knocked him over and grabed it.As he hit the ground her looked up to see Candice sitting ontop of him with her legs stradeling his waist.Candice looked down to see him blushing.She saw what it was and jumped up.Candice blushed and settled down beside him.Sesshonaru sat up and rubbed his head and reached behind him for and pulled out the dagger which was now in its case and handed it to her.

''thanks''Candice said as her blush died down some.

All of a sudden the small smile Sesshomaru had droped and he jumped up.He picked Candice up and jumped in a tree and sat her on a branch then jumped back down.Candice looked around in confusion.Just then a huge spider demon came through the trees.It saw Sesshomaru and charged torwards him.Sesshomaru jumped up and ontop of the spiker and sunk his claws deep into it's back and used his poison claws.The spider fell to the ground and tried to get back up.Sesshomaru took this time to jumps off and drew back.As he slung his arm the poison whip came out and chopped off the spider's head.

The demon fell to the ground lifeless.Just as Sesshomaru was about to walk away a small jewel fell out of the huge wound by him.He kneeled down to see that it was a jewel shard.Sesshomaru tucked it behind his belt and jumped up to Candice.

Candice had a huge grin on her face as she claped.''nice one...''

He smirked and took out the shard and showed her.She studied it and gave it back.''don't you think that was sort of...easy?''she asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her and nodded.She was right.Candice jumped down to the ground and stretched and was soon followed by Sesshomaru.

''how are your wound?''he said quietly with a blank expression.

''they're fine,''she said.''it'll take more than that to hurt me...''she said.

Just then Kagome can through the trees with Shippo on her shoulder.''hey Candice,I'm about to leave.I tihnk it's a good idea for you to come too.,''she said.

By this time Sesshomaru was in the tree watching them.Thankfuly Kagome didn't notice until''hey! I sence a jewel shard!''she said.

Canidce gasped and thought quickly,''no that's my shard! I left it in the tree with my dagger so nothing would happen to them,''she said.

SHe had come to learn that her dagger held a barrier similar to tessiaga's so the story was beleivable.The shard was safe if it was close to the dagger.

Candice and Kagome jumped down the well followed by a bright light.Sesshomaru watched in wonderment as she left.A few yards away he saw Miroku,Sngo,Inuyasha, and Shippo walking off.He asumed they were going jewel hunting though it was a wasted effort without the miko.

Back in the present Candice and Kagome were just getting home.The looked at each other then he bathroom.Canidce smirked and shot forward,getting there before Kagome and shutting the door.

Kagome baged on the door,''hey! No far.Your a demon!''she said.

Candice grinned and took a shower.Kagome sighed and layed down on her bed.

''I wonder what the others are doing...''she thought.

Later Candice came out of the bathroom in a towel and let Kagome have the bathroom.SHe put on a pair of her favorite black silk Pajama pants and a black shirt with 'I'm not mean,your just a wimp' on it.SHe went down stairs and came back with a soda to see Kagome sitting at her desk studying.

''wow,you look like your hitting the books hard...''Candice said as s he sat in a chair and watched her.

''I have to.There's a test tomorrow and I'm not prepared!''she said.''but you'll be exscused since your new,''

Candice shruged and heared the phone ring.SHe handed the phone to Kagome and listened.It has always felt strange to answer a phone in someone esles house.Even her best friends.

Kagome smiled,''hey Yuka! No I didn't know...well I really need to study...well it is just once a year...ok.See you then,''Kagome hung up the phone and smiled.

''what was that all about?''Candice asked as she drank her coke.

''a festival,''Kagome squeeled.''you get to dress up in kimonoes and things like that!''she said.

''wow!''Canidce said as s he stood up.

Kagome ran out of the room and rumaged through and old trunk in her mother's room.SHe pulled out a red Kimono and a blue one.SHe also took two pairs of wooden sadles out.

''these are my mom's.SHe wore them when she was younger.''

Canidce smiled and ran her finger over the red silk Kimono with gold flowers.

''this is beautiful!''Candice said.

By the rime Candice looked up from the material Kagome had slamed the bathroom door.

Candice ran over,''HEY!''

All that could be hared was a 'HA HA!' from the bathroom.Canidce rolled her eyes and waited.Soon Kagome came out in a blue kimono with silver colored song bird flying across the sleeves.

Candice's eyes widened,''wow Kagome!''she said.

Kagome smiled and started to fix her hair.Candice went into the bathroom and started to change.SHe had a little difficulty with it but came out.SHe saw that Kagome had her hair up in a bun with a flower hair pin.Kagome looked up from her makeup and saw Candice.

''you look pretty Candice!''she said.''red looks good on you.Why do you were all that black?''she asked.

Candice shruged,''I guess it's just a habit.Although stupid people always lable me as a goth.''she said.

''have they ever even talked to you?''Kagome asked as she started to fix Candice's hair.

''nope.It just those poeple that see a person in black and labels them goth or see someone in bright colors and label them preps,''Candice replied.

Kagome sighed and pinned her hair on a bun.SHe added a red ribbon around the bun and smiled.The smiled soon droped when she discovered a problem.

''what are we going to do aobut your ears?''she asked.

Candice though for a moment and picked up two flowered hair pins.SHe put one by each ear.THe flowers framed her face and hid the tips of her ears.Kagome nodded in approval and picked up the make up.SHe proceeed to aply the makeup to hide her facial markings.

When they were ready to go Candice couldn't posibly be thought of as a demon.Her face was somewhat pale because of the light base makeup and her cheeks we a cute rosey color.Her lips were painted with light red lips stick that wasn't too bright and didn't stand out very much.Kagome basicly had the same make up except for a light blue eye shadow.

They both heared a knock on the door.The girls ran down the stairs with the wooden sandals clicking on the floor.Kagome opened the door to see Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi standing there in their kimonos.

''wow,you guys look great,''Ayumi said with a smile.

They all smiled and continued to the festival.

Sesshomaru walked through the forest after atending to Rin,who had aparently seen a bug.He stood at the end of the forest with his usual blank stare and saw that the group still hasn't came back.He took out the shard and looked at it.He had no use for a jewel shard.He knew that the demon's who were foolish enough to use it for evil purposes would be destroyed by the jewel.He put it back and watched the village.

''she's been gone for a while,''he thought.

Candice and Kagome walked through the paper lantern lit street.THere were people everywhere dressed in traditional wear.Candice carried a small paper box with prizes inside.In the box was a puddy blob for shippo and a litle doll for Rin.The both stoped as they saw Kagome's grandfather at a booth trying to sell shikon jewel keychains.There weere also soutras(sp?) and other things that were suposedlyable to ward off demons.

''grandpa,what are you doing here?''Kagome asked.

''Kagome and Candice! Don't you two look lovely,''he said to the girls.''don't mind me.I'm just here on buisness''he said.

Kagome looked at all of the holy object then at him,''grandpa, you know these don't actualy work don't you?''she asked.

She looked back at Candice who was looking at the objects.SHe put her hand on the table around the soutras and was taken back by a shock.

''ouch!''she yelped.

Kagome's grandfather grinned triumphantly and looked at Kagome,''you were saying?''

''I gues they do...''she said as she looked at the small burn on Candice's hand.

''it's ok Kagome,''Candice said,''it's just a little burn.Crangradulations grandfather,your soutras work''she said.

Kagome smiled and looked over at a small food stand,''I tihnk I just realized how hungry I am,''she said.''let's go''

Candice nodded and followed her to the stnad.SHe has never seen some of these foods before.Especialy not at a festival.

Kagome ordered he some food and looked at Candice.

''this stuff is really good,''she said,''try the dumplings,''

Candice desided to try it.WHen she got her food she reluctantly took a bite and smiled.

''this is good Kagome,''she said.

''mh-hm!''Kagome said with her mouth full.

Sesshomaru sat impatiently in a tree and watched the well.He jumped down and saw Kaede walking outside of the village.He shot over and croutched ont he branch abover her path.She stoped and looked up.

''greeting Sesshomaru.I trust Candice is feeling well.''she said.

He squinted and stayed silent for a moment then spoke,''how does one pass through the well?''he asked.

SHe thought for a moment,''ye must posses a jewel shard to pass through the well on either side,''she said.''do ye feel the need to follow her?''she asked.

Sesshomaru stayed silent as she asked the question.He though of the shard and jumped off the tree.He passed her without a word and jumped into the well.He was a bit surprised at the bright burst of light and the long fall but soon felt his feet touch the ground.

Meanwhile Candice and Kagome made their way into the house and went to her room.

''that was fun,''Candice said,''is sort of better than the ones we have back at home,''

Kagome took down her hair and brushed through it.Candice took all of her hair accesoried off and let her hair down.Long blonde locks fell over her shoulder as she stood up.SHe handed the flowered pin to Kagome but she shook her head.

''you can keep them.I don't use them much any more,''Kagome said.

Candice smiled a thank you and put the pin in her hair.

Sesshomaru walked out of the well shed and looked around.He was shocked at how different everything was.Soon he picked up the swet smell of strawberries.At first he didnt tihnk much of her scent but it had grown to him.He asumed it was the odd cream he had seen her and the miko put on their skin.He followed the smell to a window and jumped up.

Kagome saw him sitting on the window seal and yelped a little.

''how did you...''she started.

''Sesshomaru!''Canice yelped.''how did you get through the well!''she said.

Candice sudenly remembered the shard and let the question slide.

Kagome saw that he wasn't weilding his sword or aggitated so she sat at her desk and watched him.

He looked around the room then to Canidce,''you've been gone a long time,''he said flatly.

''for a second I thought that was Inuyasha,''Kagome thought as he spoke.

Sesshomaru noticed her clothes and froze.SHe was pretty anyway in her own clothes but in the kimono...

Candice noticed him staring at her and blushed,''what?''

He shook his thoughts away and steped into the room.''when are you coming back?''he asked.

''we should be back the day after tomorrow,''Kagome said.''we have school tomorrow...that's right,''she said yelped and grabed her math book.SHe started to study hard and completly tuned the others out.

Footsteps were heared coming up the steps and the door opened.

''hey sis.do oyu know wher...WHOA!''Sota said as he saw Sesshomaru.

Candice jumped slightly and looked at him,''this is Sesshomaru, Sota.''she said.

Sota stared at him and Sesshomaru did the same.

Sota broke the silence,''you look like Canidce!''he said,refering to the face markings.

''that's because he's a demon too Sota,''Kagome said,finally looking up from her book.

''cool!Jst like Candice AND Inuyasha''Sota said as he ran over and felt the fluff on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Sesshomaru steped back and looked at the small human,''I see you've met my half breed brother''he said.

''so this is what a full demon looks like,''Sota said,''I guess you guys don't have the cool dog ears,''

Sesshomaru looked at the boy for a moent,''no we don't...''he fianly said.

''oh I almost forgot!''Candice said as she pulled a small robot toy out of her paper box and handed it to him.

Sota smiled and took the toy,''wow thanks Candice!''

He ran downstairs,''hey mom look!''

Candice and Kagome smiled at his excitment.Candice pulled out a long necklace that soon reveiled a bear claw at the end.SHe smiled and held it out to Sesshomaru.He stared at it for a momnet and took it.He looked at the bear claw then to Candice.

''thank you...''he said.

He put the necklace around his neck and held up the claw.Candice sat there with a smile.Kagome looked at the clock and gasped.

''It's gotten so late,''she said.,''we better get to bed,''

The girls looked at each other then the bathroom.Kagome ran to the door first but Candice was quick enough to meet her at the door.THey both got stuck in the door as they pushed to be the first one in.

''Hey look! Sesshomaru's coming!''Kagome said.

Canidce jumped in the hall and saw nothing.SHe looked back to see a door being slamed in her face.

''you cheated!''she yelled from the hall.

''ha ha!''Kagome laughed.

Sesshomaru watched this event take place with a strange expression.They looked like they were fighitng over territory for vrying out loud.He'll never understand females...

Candice came back with two cokes and handed one to Sesshomu.He opened it and looked at her.

''what was that all about?''he asked.

''oh nothing...''she said.

SHe opened her coke and took a gulp.Candice stood infront of the mirror in Kagome's room and riped her make up off.

''why do you cover up your markings?You should be proud of them,''he said.

''well in this time period there are no demons...well...not like in the feudal era.''she said.

Sesshomaru looked down at the coke in his hand.He was a little taken back about the fact that demons would be exstinct in the future.

Kagome came out in her pajamas and sat at her desk.Candice stood up and went into the bathroom.SHe came out in the same clothes she had on before they had to get ready for the festival.SHe put her hair on a high pony tail with her bangs split in the middle.Kagome paused for a moment and studied her.

''Hey Candice...has anyone said you look alot like Sango...minus the markings and hair color...''Kagome said.

Candice looked in the mirror and looked at herself,''now that you mention it...''

''strange...oh well.Let's get some shut eye,''Kagojme said as she layed down on her bed.

Sesshomaru sat against the wall across the room with his sword on his lap.Candice layed down on her pallet in the floor and closed her eyes.Kagome turned off the lights and the room went silent.

Sesshomaru fought to keep his eyes open.He was up all last night watching over Candice when she was hurt.He eventualy gave up and drifted off to sleep.

He opened his eyes to see Candice laying by him.He sat up and noticed theat they were both naked.He lifted the hair laying across her neck to reveil two fang marks.Candice's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him .With a smile she gentely pulled his face forward and right before their lips touch...

Sesshomaru woke up to an anoying buzzing sound and saw that he was still sitting against the wall.He growled at the interuption and saw the girls slowly sit up and look at the clock.They jumped up and ran around the room.Candice got to the bathroom first and changed into her uniform then came out and gave the bathroom to Kagome.SHe sat at the mirror and quickly put on her makeup and pinned her hair so it covered her ears.Sesshomaru looked at her clothes and froze.

''what are you wearing?''he asked.

''my school uniform,''she said.

She quickly put her socks and shoes on and packed her backpack.

SHe looked at Sesshomaru,''ok,Sesshomaru.If your going to stay in this era for a while longer don't leave the house.We'll be back at about 3:00.''she said.

Kagome came out and got her things together.

''three o'clock?''he asked.

SHe took her watch off and showed him.''when this hand is right here we should be back,''she said.

He gave a funny expression and stood up.''why is this school you talk about so important?''he asked.

''because if my parents find out I'm not going to school at all I'll be in big trouble!''she said.

''Kagome! Candice! breakfast is ready!''Kagome's mother called from downstairs.

''you wanna come Sesshomaru? SHe's seen Inuyasha so you wont be a big surprise,''Kagome said as she headed down stairs.

He looked at Candice who smiled and followed her.Sesshomaru sighed and followed them.

Sota,Kagome's mother and Kagome's grandfather were already at the table.The girl's sat down and turned to see Sesshomaru slowly making his way in the room.

Kagome's mother gasped slightly and smiled.''you should of told me you had company.I would of prepared another place at the table,''she said,''is he another one of your friends from the feudal era?''

Her mother stood up and prepared a plate and sat down.

''this is Sesshomaru,mom,''Kagome said as she picked up her chopsticks and started to eat.

''he's Inuyasha's brother,''Sota said with his mouth full.

''half brother,''Sesshomaru corrected quietly.

''well hello Sesshomaru.You know your facial markings look like Candice's,''Kagome's mother said.

Canidce nodded,''he's a dog demon also,''she said.

Seshsomaru looked at Candice then at her food for a momnet.He relectantly picked up the chopsticks and ate slowly.Well...it wasn't as bad as he thought it was.It definatly wasn't those dried potatoes Candice brought to him.

''so do you plan on staying for a while?''grandfather asked as he looked at his paper.

''I plan to stay until Candice returns then I'll take my leave,''he said in a monotone voice.

''that's too bad,''her mother said.''well, your always welcome Sesshomaru,''she said.

Kagome looked at her watch and jumped up,''we have to go!''

SHe pulled Candice up and pulled her out the door,''bye guys!''she yelled.

Canidce broke free and walked to Sesshomaru,''if you stay just odn't leave the house,''she said.

''I've already been informed of that,''he said as he drank some tea.

''just checking.BYE!''she ran out of the door and caught up to Kagome.

Sesshomaru finished eating and stood up.He was about to walk back to Kagome's room until he felt a tug at his sleeve.He looked down and saw Sota.

''hey come with me! I wanna show you sometihng,''Sota said with a smile.

Sota ran down the hall to his room.Sesshomaru let out a soft sigh and follwed him.THe child was already infront of a TV and had a controler in his hand.

Sesshomaru sat by him and looked at the strange game the kid was paying.

''don't you have...'school' today too?''he asked.

''nope.There's a teachers meeting today,''Sota said without taking his eyes off the game.

''oh...''he said.''whatever that means,''Sesshomaru thought.

At three o'clock that evening Candice and Kagome walked through the door.Kagome looked tired but Candice looked relaxed and happy.Candice saw Ms Higurashi cleaning and walked over.

''do you know where Seshsomaru is?''she asked.

''I think he's in Sota's room,''she said.

Candice walked into Sota's room and saw Sesshomaru watching Sota closely...or rather: watching the game closly.

Sota fianly looked up and smiled,''he Candice!''

Sesshomaru looked over at her and stood up.He froze for a momnet and smelled the air.He smelled other people on Candice...even males,''why do you smell like another male?''he asked.

''um..duh.The school is full of them,''she said.

Seshsoaru looked at her in disbeleif,''what?''

''and girls,''she said quickly.

He relaxed and looked at her,''how did it go?''

He really didn't care he just felt like the moment called for the question.

Kagome walked into the room,''she was suspended,''

''what does that mean?''he asked.

''it means I can't go back to school Monday,''she said.

''your the only person I know that can turn volley ball into a contact sport,''Kagome said.

''It was an accident! I got excited!''Candice said defensivly.

''you hit someone in the head with a ball,''Kagome stated,

''well they but their head infront of the ball.Big deal,''

''you knocked them out...''

''SO! are we about to leave?''she asked Sesshomaru and tried to change the subject.

He noded and made his way to the door.Candice shruged and said goodbye to Sota and the rest of the family.Kaogme and Candice made it to the well shed just in time to see Sesshomaru jumping in.They both followed him and entered into th efeudal era.

He was gone by the time the girls crawled out of the well.Candice looked around and found out why he was gone.Inuyasha and the others were a few yards away.Kagome ran over to them with Candice right behind her.

''Kagome!Candice,''Shippo yelped and jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

INuyasha stood up and walked to Kagome,''about time you returned,''he said.

''hey Shippo.I got you something!''Candice said as she pulled the puddy out.

He smiled and jumped on her shoulder,''what is it?''he asked.

''it's funny puddy''she said.

SHe pulled out a peice of paper with writing on it and stuck the puddy ontop of the print.SHe peeled it off to show that the ink transfered to the puddy.

''wow!''Shippo said.''what else does it do?''

Canidce threw it and hit Inuyasha in the forehead.It stuck and when he pulled it off the printwas on his forehead.Canidce and Shippo bursted out in laughterleaving a very pissed off Inuyasha.

''hey! What the hell?''he wiped his forehead and saw the ink.

SHippo took the puddy and ran off to the hut,''grandma Kaede! Look!''he said.

Kagome interupted,''have you guys noiced Sango and Candice look alot alike?''she asked.

Everyone looked from Sango to Candice and shruged.

''she does now that you mention it...''Miroku said.

Sango walked over and stood infront of her,''wow,your right...''

Candice suddenly remembered Sesshomaru,''sorry to cut this short but I have to go,''she sid.

She grabed her backpack and ran into the woods.The others watched her in confusion and lookeda at oneanother.

Candice followed the scent of Sesshomaru and found her way to a clearing.Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found but she saw Rin and Jaken.

Rin looked up from the floweres and smiled,''Candice!''she yelled as she ran over to her.

Rin hugged her laegs and looked up at her''I haven't been seeing you.Where have you been?''she asked.

''never mind that,''she said,''I brought you something''

Rin grinned and waited for her to finish looking through her bag.Candice pulled out a small doll and handed it to her.Rin gasped and took the doll.

''it's so pretty,''Rin said.''oh,thank you so much!''

Just then Sesshomaru made his way out of the shadows and saw Candice.Rin ran over to him and held up the doll.

''look what Candice brought me Lord Sesshomaru!''she said.

''yes Rin...''he said.

Sesshomaru walked over to Candice and looked at her clothes.

''your still wearing your 'school' clothes?''he added emphasis to the word school.

''yes! What the he...''she looked over and saw Rin.

''I mean, what in the world do you think I'm doing.Don't you thik I have a little more self respect than that!''she growled.

''I wouldn't know and what am I supos to think when you come back smelling like other males?''he asked.

''for the last time,the whole school is filled with males AND femlaes.It's virtualy impossible to not have their scent on me!''she said.

''ah yes,but there is more than one way to get someone's smell all over you,''he said.

Candice got in his face as her eyes started to get cloudy and spoke low enough where only the two of them could hear,''you can not trust me all you want...but don't you EVER refer to me in such a way,''she said as she ran off back to the group.

Sesshomaru watched her leave with a frown.He turned to Rin who had a sad expression on her face.SHe held the doll by the arm as its feet just berly touched the ground.

''Rin...''he said.

She looked at him and sat down a few feet away.She played with the doll's hair with a sad face.

Candice saw the other's look at her and went into Kaede's hut.SHe sat down across from Kaede and wiped her eyes,causing the make up to smear off.Kaede looked at her.

''why do ye show sadness?''she asked.

''Sesshomaru thinks I'm doing something horrible,''she said.''and he acused me of it right infront of Rin,''she said.

''that's isn't very good...do ye wished toeach him a lesson?''she asked.

''it would be nice but what could I do to Sesshamru,''Candice asked as she watched a knat fly by.

''very well then...''Kaede said.

SHe walked over to a box and pulled out a beaded necklace.SHe handd it to Candice who now had a big grin on her face.


	11. The Tainted Shard

Candice studied the beads and stood up. She nodded a thanks to Kaede and took off running towards the forest again. Damn skirt...it rode up when she ran.

''How does Kagome do this?!''she thought.

She got to the clearing and put the beads behind her back. She tested the air to find Sesshomaru and finally picked up his smell. She made her way calmly to where the smell was coming from and saw Rin playing with her doll. Rin looked up and smiled really bid. The child ran to her and hugged her.

''your back!Why were you so upset?''she asked.

''don't worry about it Rin. I'm ok now,''she said.

She saw Sesshomaru walk through the tree with Jaken and grinned. Her hand tightened around the beads as she walked over. Sesshomaru looked at her with a blank stare instead of his usual look of interest he got when she approached.

''I'm sorry you think I'm up to something...but I wanted to bring you something...''she said.

''what?''he asked with little interest.

''close your eyes and don't open them. It's something nice,''she said.

Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes. He felt something being put around his neck. What's with her and necklaces?

''you can open them now,''she said cheerfully.

He opened his eyes and looked at the necklace. Something about it rang a bell. The picture of Inuyasha suddenly went through his mind and he gasped. He tried to pull it off but it was useless.

''you said it was something nice!''he said as he tried to pull it off.

''you thought it was something perverted didn't you?''she asked.

''no,''he blushed slightly.

Rin sat about six feet away and watched the whole scene. Why didn't he like the necklace. She thought it was pretty.

''so do you trust me when I say school isn't what you think it is?''she asked.

''give me a good reason to!''he snapped,now in a very bad mood.

''too bad...sit...''she said.

Sesshomaru did a face plant into the ground and stayed still for a moment. He looked up and growled.

'''don't do that!''he said.

''that's for calling me a liar,''she said as she kneeled down by him.

He stood up and growled,''Jaken. Take Rin back to the clearing,''

''yes mi'lord!''he said as he quickly walked off with Rin right behind him.

As Candice watched them leave she wasn't paying attention to Sesshomaru. She soon found herself pined to a tree with him glaring at her. She gulped and knew she couldn't sit him or he would fall on her.

''take the necklace off,''he growled.

''listen Sesshomaru. As long as you think I'm lying and accuse me in such a way in front of Rin the necklace stays on''she said.

''you have yet to give me a good reason of why I should believe you!''he said.

''If I could get all those guys like you think I do why the hell would I be hanging around you?!''she snapped.

He thought for a moment. She did have a point...

''that proves nothing!''he said.

''SESSHOMARU! I'm not I'm not screwing around or anything like that!''she said.

He was about to comment until he caught her scent. It was pure. He didn't hear an increased heart rate that usual liars have. He just smelt hurt. He slowly loosened his grip but held onto her. Candice guessed that he finally got it and turned her head away from him in irritation. He saw this and gently lifted her chin with his hand and turned her head towards him. She looked at him and blushed slightly. A small smile spread over his face as he saw the blush. He slowly drew her face closer and kissed her softly.

Candice was a bit taken back but was even more shocked when she found herself kissing him back. Sesshomaru could feel her heart beating against his chest. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

''Will you...''he was cut off.

''SESSHOMARU!''Inuyasha yelled as he ran over to them,''what the hell do you think your doing?!''

''Inuyasha!,''Kagome called out at she caught up to him and panted.

Sesshomaru backed away from Candice and smirked,''hello little brother,''

''get the hell away from her!''he growled.

Sango,Miroku,and Shippo soon joined Kagome in watching. Candice blushed and shuffled her feet. Who else is going to join the party?

''Inuyasha don't!,''Kagome said.

It was too late. Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru with his claws.

''SIT!,''Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha did a face plant into the ground and stayed still. Sesshomaru saw this as his opportunity to attack and lunged forward.

''SIT!''

Sesshomaru fell to the ground with a grunt. Both brothers lay only feet from each other. The group stared at Candice.

''did you...''Miroku started.

''yeah...''she said as she rubbed her hair back,''ta-da...''.

Inuyasha slowly got up first since Kagome sat him first. He saw his brother and cracked a small grin. Sesshomaru got up and growled.

''well well...,''Inuyasha started.

''not a word half breed!''Sesshomaru snapped.

''how are you liking your little obedience class?Aint fun is it?''Inuyasha said.

''well if you would both behave it wouldn't be so bad!''Kagome and Candice yelled at the same time.

''yeah right...''he grumbled.

''what the hell are you doing barging into our business anyway!?''Candice said.

''we were about to go jewel hunting and wanted you to come!''he snapped at her.

''I hate to interrupt this but we have company,''Sango said.

She pointed to one of Naraku's poisonous insects hovering a few yards away. It flew off with a loud buzzing noise,leaving the groups sight.

''we have to follow it! It should lead us to Naraku!''Miroku said.

Candice turned around to see Sesshomaru already taking off after the insect. She ran after him quickly and just barely caught up.

''wait up!,''she said.

He looked back at her and stooped. He kneeled down and looked at her.

''get on,''he said quickly.

Candice got on his back and he took off running again.

''who's this Naraku guy?''she asked.

''he's an evil demon out for the sacred Jewel,'' Sesshomaru replied.

''but why do they want to find him?It sounds more like they need to find the rest of the jewel,''she said

''most of them have a score to settle with him,''he said.

''oh...''was all she said.

''while I'm thinking of it,when are you going to remove the necklace?''he asked.

Candice smirked,''why would I do that? It suit you,''she joked.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and continued to run. He came to a stop and saw the insect. Sesshomaru felt Candice slide off of his back and walked forward.

''show yourself Naraku!''he growled as he looked around.

In the group of trees nearby a man in a white baboon cloak. The figure let out an evil laugh and back away into the shadows. Sesshomaru ran in after him and disappeared from Candice's sight. She watched him leave and heard something behind her. She jumped around and saw the cloaked man.

''are you the one they call Naraku?''she growled.

''aye, woman''he smirked.

''I don't know how you are but if my friends want you dead then that's good enough for me!,''she said.

She growled and shot towards him. She brought her claws down on him only for the cloak to rip apart with no body in it. She picked up one of the pieces of cloth and looked at it.

''no blood...''she mumbled.,''what the hell?''

Candice dropped the cloth as she saw Sesshomaru coming back. He saw the cloak and looked at her.

''damn...nothing more than a puppet...''he growled.

Candice was about to speak until she clenched the fist she used to tear apart the puppet. Her hand turned dark purple.

''what's happening?!''she said.

Sesshomaru looked at her hand but saw nothing. He looked over and saw Inuyasha and the others running towards them. Kagome jumped off his back and walked over.

''I guess it was another false alarm,''she said as she saw Naraku's empty cloak.

Kagome gasped as she looked over at Candice,''you have a jewel shard!''

Inuyasha stood behind her,''yeah,we knew that already,''

Kagome took her hand an looked at where the pain was supposedly coming from. She saw a dark light coming from her palm. She tried to touch it but a strange barrier made her take her hand back.

''how did you get a tainted jewel in your hand?''she asked.

''what?''Candice asked.''I don't remember being anywhere near a tainted shard or getting one in my hand.''

Suddenly Candice flexed her claws and bared her fangs.

''kill them...''a voice came.

Candice's eyes went red and the stripes on her cheeks went jagged. Kagome jumped back and looked at her.

''get a hold of yourself!''Miroku yelled

''this is probably Naraku's doing,''Sango said.

Sesshomaru looked at her and his eyes widened. Her appearance had totally changed. He and everyone else jumped back as she lunged at Inuyasha. He dodged as fast as he could.

''what the hell if wrong with you?!''he yelled as he dodged.

Candice jumped back and just missed the Hiratsu. She watched it go back to Sango. She saw Shippo running and lunged at him. Suddenly she was pinned to the ground by Sesshomaru.

''fight it!''he growled.

Candice growled and tried to get up. She slashed at his face making him fall back. She jumped up and headed towards Kagome. Inuyasha growled and followed right behind her.

''Candice, you have to fight him!''Kagome yelled as she came to a dead end. She faced Candice who was now standing two feet away growled and baring her fangs.

''Kagome!''Inuyasha yelled as he knocked Candice off balance.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and ran. This wasn't what he usually does but he didn't know what to do. The girl is his friend...sort of...and he couldn't kill her.

Candice jumped up and before she could take a step she was pinned to a tree by Sesshomaru.

''snap out of it!''he yelled.

She continued to growl and try to push away. Sesshomaru grabbed her face and brought it to his. He kissed her softly and her bod went still. He broke the kiss and looked at her. Her eyes were flashing from red to their normal color.

''wake up...''he said softly.

''your useless...''the strange voice said.

Candice's eyes went back to normal as the spell disappeared. She looked up at Sesshomaru and winced. He looked down at her hand and saw that it went dark purple.

Inuyasha and Kagome came over and looked at them.

''is she ok?''Kagome asked as she looked at her hand.

''I don't know,''was all Sesshomaru responded.

Kagome pulled out an arrow and brought it to her hand. The purifying power spread through the barrier making Candice cry out. As the barrier went away she saw a small incision in her palm. Kagome mashed she bit of skin together with her palm and saw a small sharp corner pop out. She slowly pulled it out and saw a jewel shard.

''that jewel shard is what made her do that?''Inuyasha asked.

''this isn't a jewel shard,''Kagome said,''remember when Koga got a hold of a fake shard and it almost poisoned him?''she asked.

''so it was Naraku!''Inuyasha growled.

Candice's vision started to get blurry and she started to stumble. She fell onto Sesshomaru's chest and closed her eyes. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and crossed her arms. Inuyasha sighed and nodded. He walked over and put Candice on his back and started to walk back through the forest. Sesshomaru followed close behind them thinking about the past events.


	12. Happy Eighteenth Birthday!

As the sunlight seeped through the window opening of the small hut, Candice's eyes opened slowly. She sat up and looked around the room until her eyes rested upon Sesshomaru. His eyes were shut and his swords were laying across his lap as he slept silently. Her eyes slowly drifted to her palm and saw that the swelling had gone down. Candice gave a stretch and stood. With her body well rested and her new found energy, she decided to practice with her weapon a bit more.

''Stay here and rest..'' a voice said sternly.

Candice quickly looked around to see Sesshomaru with his eyes open an looking at her. A soft smile spread over her lips as she walked over to him.

"I'm much better. Really,'' she said reassuringly.

He looked at her with an emotionless face and sighed before picking up his swords and standing along with her.

"I don't intend to argue with you,'' he said in his usual monotone voice.

"ok then!'' she said as she turned and picked up her dagger.

Just as she started to walk out of the door, he spoke up again.

"but I'm coming with you,'' he said, now standing behind her.

"how come?" she asked as she walked outside, him behind her the whole time.

"you had a large amount of dark miasma inside of you. there is no way you can be this well,''he said.

They were a few yards from the well when Kagome ran up to her with an unusually large smile on her face.

''what's with the smile?'' Candice asked, her eyes showing her curiosity.

"so how are you going to celebrate?'' she asked. "a party, eat out, sleep over?''

"why am I celebrating?'' Candice asked in confusion.

"oh..isn't today your birthday?'' Kagome asked as her smile dropped.

Candice thought for a moment until her lips formed a smile.

"I guess it is..''she said casually.

"this is your eighteenth birthday! You have to celebrate!" Kagome said as she smiled like a small child.

"well, I'll leave the party planning to you,''she said. ''I lost interest in parties when I was twelve,''

Kagome was about to walk towards the well when she stopped and turned to Candice once more.

"one yeah! You parents sent you something!''she said with a smile.

Candice nodded and walked with her to the well, and of course, Sesshomaru was right behind her.

Once they all reached Kagome's home, Candice walked to the wrapped package on the kitchen table and a card right by it. With a big smile, she opened up the card and read it to herself.

i Dear Daughter, /i 

i Eighteen years ago, we looked at the beautiful baby girl wrapped in a blanket in an incubator. That girl was of course you, our loving daughter and only child. Though you're no longer the little girl that ran around in pig tails, your still our baby and wish for nothing but your happiness. We can honestly say, this October 29th is not the same with our little girl. We hope that you will return home to us the same daughter that left. We love you and want to congratulate you on turning into a grown woman. /i 

i Love, /i 

i Mom and Dad /i 

Candice sat down the card as tears went down her cheeks. She wanted so much to return as the same girl that left her home...but... She looked down at her claws and choked down more tears. What are you parents going to think?

"are you ok?" Kagome asked as she rested a hand on her shoulder like a friend would do.

"yes. Yes...''she said as she quickly wiped away her tears and smiled.

Sesshomaru looked at her and blinked. He couldn't stand to see her cry even though he didn't show it and decided to change the subject.

"what's in the box?" he asked.

Candice looked at him then to the box with pretty wrapping on it. She opened it and gasped softly when she pulled out a the cutest outfit she had probably ever seen. It was a skirt that went down to her knees that was plated and had a black and gray pattern on it. There was also a black buttoned up shirt with quarter sleeves. The rest of it was black stockings and knee high black boots. This must be her mother's doing, because her father never let her wear anything that may attract attention from 'certain people'.

Candice turned to see Kagome walking out of the living room with a smile.

"there is this place a few blocks form here.''she said."it's a restaurant with a bar, but I don't think that's going to be a big problem, right?''Kagome asked.

"you're mom isn't going to let us go to a bar!'' Candice said as she looked at Kagome in surprise.

"she can't say no if she's not here. She going to visit my aunt. She leaves for the airport at noon,''she said. "so what do you say?"

"I say bring on the party!''Candice laughed.

Kagome laughed and ran into the living room to call all of their friends. Candice looked at Sesshomaru and smiled.

"I can't believe I forgot my own eighteenth birthday!''she said.

"Eighteen?'' he asked. ''doesn't that mean you're old enough to have a pup in this period?''

"um..yes. Why?''she asked, looking at Sesshomaru with an odd look.

"no reason,''he said quickly, a slight pinkness going across his face.

Later that night, the girls ran around the house in a hurry to get dressed. Sesshomaru watched with a blank face and wondered why every female in the present time waited until the last minute to get ready for an engagement. Kagome's bed room door opened as Candice came out and Kagome ran in to get ready. Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a moment when he saw her. She wore the outfit her parents gave her. Candice blushed when she saw how he was looking at her and smiled. Sesshomaru quickly turned his attention to some random spot in the room as she put her make up on and placed a headband on her head to cover her pointed ears.

Kagome came out several minutes later in a pair of white boots, black skirt, and black tank top.

"let's go. We're already late!'' Kagome said as she grabbed Candice's hand and ran out of the door.

Candice smiled as they entered the restaurant. The room was dimly lit and it had a somewhat traditional Japanese look to it. That was just on the closest side of the building. To the far side was a bar area where people drank, talked, and danced. The two girls walked to a large low table with several people sitting around it. They greeted Candice with a smiles and waves as she sat down at the head of the table.

A waitress dressed in a kimono walked over and smiled.

"what a large group. May I ask the occasion?''she said kindly.

''yes, it's my 21st birthday,''Candice said, feeling comfortable enough to joke around.

''yeah, she just looks young,''Kagome added.

"oh! In that case, our restaurant would like to present you with a gift for the tradition.''the waitress said as she left and came back with a bottle of sake.

Everyone busted into laughter as the waitress left after taking their orders. Once the food arrived, the conversations started and they cut loose. Afterwards, the guests presented them her with gifts, most small, but she liked them none the less. Once the party was over, Candice and Kagome left for home.

Candice walked into Kagome's room to see a sleeping Sesshomaru. She smiled, knowing he fell asleep waiting on her. She walked over and gently shook his shoulder. He jumped a bit and looked at her with a half awake face. She sat the sake down and looked up when Kagome walked into the room.

''I fixed up the guest room so you don't have to sleep on the floor anymore,''she said with a smile.

Candice gave a nod and stood up, taking the sake with her. Sesshomaru followed her to the room were she sat on the bed and looked around.

"you stayed here until I got home?''she asked with a smile.

Sesshomaru just gave a slight nod and looked her over. He blinked when she sat on took a bowl and poured some sake into a cup.

"aren't you too young to be drinking?''he asked.

"yep..Want some?''she asked as she held out a cup to him.

He gave a sigh as he took it and drank it. He looked at her as she took a sip and shrugged.

''not bad,''she said as she poured him and herself more.

After they each had about five cups, they started to get a little tipsy. A few more drinks later, they were pretty much out of it.

Sesshomaru's cheeks had a slight pinkness to it from the sake as he looked at Candice. He looked at the outfit he had on and tried to keep the sake from controlling his actions. He gulped as Candice crossed her legs tilted her head back to look at the invisible dots on the ceiling. She looked up just in time to see him staring at her and smiled. She walked over to him, completely unaware of her actions, and rested her hands on his shoulders. Sesshomaru tried desperately to fight the desire the liquor was giving him. He soon lost the battle as he grabbed her and pressed his lips roughly against hers. She kissed him back as they both backed away towards the bed.

The next morning, Candice sat up in the bed. She looked down and gasped at her naked figure and pulled the covers up to cover her chest. She felt a movement beside her and looked over to see a sleeping Sesshomaru, naked also. She placed a hand over her mouth in shock and looked down at the bed.

''oh my god...''she thought.''did I...I don't remember...''

She looked at Sesshomaru as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at her with the same amazement she looked at him and found himself speechless. He quickly grabbed her and pushed her hair out of the way. To his horror, he saw two fang marks on her neck.

Both of them stared at each other for the longest time.

"how could we?! I don't even remember!''she said as she buried her face in her hands, mostly because of the massive headache the hangover was giving her.

''you're my mate now...''Sesshomaru said as the shock finally left.

Candice's eyes widened as she heard the next words that escaped his lips.

''and you're most likely carrying my pup...''he said as he looked at her look of horror.


End file.
